


No Sleep

by Cateia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cateia/pseuds/Cateia
Summary: Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers Perfect 100 Challenge entry: Fic must be exactly 100 words, any pairing, any setting. Theme: You look tired.Sebastian has something to tell Hawke, but will he actually do it?





	No Sleep

“You look tired, Sebastian,” Hawke teased.

Sebastian tried to smile at her comment, but he just couldn’t. “Aye, I am,” he grumbled.

Marian furrowed her brow. “Didn’t sleep?”

Sebastian hesitated. After all, it was because of her that he hadn’t slept. “Not really. Got a lot on my mind.” _I love you. Desperately._

“I’m sure, with planning to return to Starkhaven.” _Do you have to leave?_

“Y-yes, that’s it,” Sebastian blurted. He glanced at Hawke and was surprised to see that she was sad. “Are you alright?”

Hawke blinked back tears and mustered a smile. “Fine. Let’s go, shall we?”


End file.
